A Hero's Ambition
by natat
Summary: Caellach is now the Tiger Eye, one of the finest generals around. However,will his ambition take over? Will he learn about friendship and love over greed? Delayed due to writers block, WILL be finished
1. Chapter 1: Promotion

**A Hero's ambition.**

Authors note: Searching through the site I seen nothing on the character Caellach, otherwise known as the Tiger Eye. So I'm giving it a shot for my first fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own fire emblem: The Sacred Stones, or any characters featured in the story.**

**Chapter 1: Promotion.**

War had just broken out in Magvell. Vigarde, the ruler of Grado was the cause. Caellach, an ambitious man from the desert area of Jehanna had received a message from Vigarde. It read:

Dear Caellach,

You recent skills shown in the battle field have not gone unrecognised. I would like to offer you the title of Tiger Eye, a place at the same level and the Imperial three. Should you accept, you will join them as the highest ranked generals in Grado.

Yours sincerely,

Emperor Vigarde

Caellach read the letter twice. 'Yes!' he thought, 'This is the opportunity I've been waiting for. Only I thing stands higher now, my dream of taking the crown! I've grown sick and tired of living as a nameless mercenary.'

He packed his required equipment for fighting with him. This was his Silver Axe, a weapon that few enemies survived, a Tomohawk, a powerful axe used for throwing and a Hoplin Guard, an unusual amulet that prevented critical blows from being delt to him.

Caellach preferred to travel on his own, his ambitions couldn't be shared. He had no time for friends. On the battlefield, there was no time to worry about friends. Caellach's dreams of fortune were his own and nobody would stand in his way.

He did have one friend though, a travelling mercenary named Joshua. As he prepared for his journey, he began to think about the time when he met his old friend.

**End of chapter**

I know this one is short, but the next one should be longer. Anyway please comment, (constructive criticism is appreciated as I'm new to writing). I will soon write up my next chapter, ' Memories'


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Authors note: Thanks to meowSap for reviewing, I've taken in the advice given and will try to improve from it. It was meant to be a rarity! On to chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Memories.**

It was a long time since Caellach had seen Joshua, about two years to be precise, but he still remembers when they met like it was yesterday.

That was over three years ago, back when Caellach was starting out as a mercenary working with a troop in Jehanna. Joshua was also new to mercenary work. They met while resting at an inn in Jehanna. Jehanna was a desert area known for mercenaries, swordfighters were most common. The desert conditions only made the fighters tougher as they learnt to handle there limited movement while outsiders approached such terrains with difficulty. The days assignment was an easy one, as many of the enemies were on horseback or covered in heavy armour, making them vulnerable to extreme difficulty moving. Caellach had been outnumbered by knights but due to the conditions had killed each one with a single stroke of his axe. He was, however annoyed. He considered this work to be beneath him. It was too easy. He was capable of more. Frustrated, he returned to the inn.

The inn was a fairly big building with many bedrooms and an area to buy drinks. Pretty much like the standard everyday inn. Caellach had paid for a nights stay at the inn and went to get a drink. He then saw a group of people. Mercenaries, by the look of them. There were bags of gold on the table. A tall, red-haired mercenary dressed in black, including a hat, flipped a coin.

'Well, well, well,' he laughed, 'Tails it is. Looks like I'm the winner again. Lady luck must be smiling at me today. Better luck next time, eh? I'll see you around again sometime.'

He picked up the bags of gold and pocketed them. His eye soon turned to Caellach.

'Hey, are you that mercenary who cut down all those knights in that skirmish today,' he questioned, 'You must have a lot of skill with the axe to do that.

'Yes, that is me,' Caellach said, with a smug grin on his face. He obviously had desire to gain respect from others. He'd seen this mercenary before somewhere.

'Well, Lady Luck seems to be on my side today,' the man said with a smile on his face, 'We're in the same mercenary group. I'm Joshua by the way.'

'Caellach,' he replied. They shook hands.

'Well Caellach,' Joshua said, 'I hope to see you around in work sometime. Now, here's a good way to get to know each other, want to make a bet?'

'A bet?' Caellach asked.

'Yeah,' Joshua replied, 'Gambling's my one true love in life. Even when I lose I never want to stop. Since we only just know each other we'll make the bet friendly, I've already won a lot of gold. We'll flip a coin, and the loser has to buy the drinks each time. Your call.'

This time it was Caellach who laughed, 'Heh, why not? I feel good today. I'll wipe that smug look off your face!'

'Confident, eh?' Joshua said, 'Well, what's your call?'

'Heads' Caellach replied.

Joshua flipped the coin and caught it. He opened his hand and, while laughing, said, 'Ha! It's tails! Lady luck really does favour me today. Well, these drinks are on you!'

Caellach groaned and then took out a bag of gold, took out 10 coins and paid for the drinks. That evening, they told each other about themselves. Caellach was born into a family of strong fighters with high ranks, including one of Queen Ismaire's royal guards. This had made him want to live up to their standard. Joshua was a swordman, who, although had no important relations, was trained by none other than Carlyle, Queen Ismaire's most loyal Swordmaster. Whenever the drinks were finished, they would bet on who would but the next round. Joshua won 5 times running when Caellach got suspicious. All of a sudden though, Joshua lost 3, totalling 8 drinks bought that evening. After finishing the eighth drink, Joshua stood up.

'It's starting to get late. A mercenary has to be up early, after all. Besides, I better quit while I'm ahead. We'll meet again, I'm sure of it.'

Caellach sighed, 'I guess you're right, I was on a winning streak as well, nice talking to you Joshua,'

After that he headed to his room, and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, Caellach headed to the chief of the mercenaries for his next assignment.

'Ah Caellach,' he said, looking pleased, 'Excellent work yesterday, I saw the whole thing. Continue working like that and you'll go far. Now for a tricky job this time, as I know you're capable.

Caellach looked pleased, this was the sort of job he'd been waiting for.

'The job is this,' said the chief, now looking serious, 'A power-hungry bunch of pirates have shown up in Port Kiris. Usually, pirates would hardly be a threat but these are serious. They include wyvern riders and berserkers, not foes to be taken lightly. An army has been sent from Renais, but we've been asked if we can supply any additional help. Only skilled fighters will be sent, others will just get in the way and will most likely get themselves killed. Do you accept this dangerous task?'

Caellach replied, 'No problem, this is the right task for me!'

'Excellent,' he said, 'You won't, however be travelling alone. There is one other who has volunteered to assist you in completing this mission.'

Caellach turned around. He saw none other than Joshua walking towards him.

'Well, well, well,' he laughed, 'I told you we would meet again.'

**End of chapter.**

Well, what do you think, please can anybody reading send a review. It would be much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle at Port Kiris

Authors note: Thanks to Meowsap and Queen Ismaire for reviewing! Hmmm. I see I need to lengthen to chapters more. O.K, will do! It may be a while for me to reveal any pairings in this story and I won't spoil it beforehand. I will, however, say that it isn't Joshua as I don't support guyxguy pairings. Anyway, on with Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

**Chapter 3: Battle at Port Kiris.**

Caellach, along with his new friend Joshua, had just entered Port Kiris. It was a peaceful place where conflict was rare. The place was often busy, as travellers would often go there for passage to Rausten, the Holy city. The area itself was a good holiday destination with plenty of beaches and shops. Usually, nothing would go wrong here.

However, the lack of fighting has left the residents of this area unprepared for such a large attack. Already, an attempt at an attack has been made. However, skilled knights from Renais had intervened with that attack, causing it to fail miserably. Unfortunately, some of the Pirates had sent off for reinforcements. Renais had done the same by sending a soldier to Rausten by boat to call for help, which should arrive soon. Some parts of Port Kiris have remained unaffected by the skirmish and it was the knights' intention for this to remain the case.

As Caellach entered the Port, he was delighted to be away from Jehanna. Life was calm here. He hated the desert. It was, in his opinion, beneath him. He was aware that they would have to stay for a few days to get rid of the pirates for good.

'Right then,' he said, obviously pleased, 'We're going to be here for more than a day. We're going to have to find somewhere to stay Joshua…… Joshua?'

Caellach looked around. He soon spotted the red-haired mercenary. Joshua had spotted the first opportunity to gamble and had gone immediately. Caellach sighed, realising that he would disappear at any second if the reason existed. Caellach approached Joshua, who was clearly enjoying himself as he continued to win bets.

'Joshua…,' he said, 'you can gamble later. First, we need to find an inn to stay at. Until we have rooms booked, refrain from gambling at every opportunity, I don't even understand how you win so much.'

Joshua's smile faded a little. To him, getting money from the residents of Port Kiris through gambling was too easy. He surrendered, however, and assisted Caellach in finding an inn, although he did make several unsuccessful attempts at wondering off to gamble at every possibility. Caellach stopped him every time and, eventually, he gave up, not long before they found an inn, which wasn't as hard as it could've been due to the pirate attack terrifying tourists into leaving the area. They booked their room and we're about to relax when, all of a sudden, a high-pitched scream was heard.

'They're back!' the scream was revealed to be from a middle aged woman with brown hair. She quickly ran off. Then someone else entered the inn. It was an older man, a knight, by the look of his armour, which was red and bore many scratches. The man has violet hair, with a moustache and beard.

'No need to fear, citizens,' the man said calmly, 'Grado have sent forces and this battle shall be won quickly.'

Caellach stepped forward. 'Excuse me,' he said, 'My name is Caellach and this is my friend Joshua. We're going to assist if this is the battle against the pirates.'

The man, however, seemed worried, despite what he had said. 'My name is Duessel,' he said, now shaking slightly, 'I am one of the Imperial Three, also known as Obsidian. But I'm afraid that this has gone beyond the power of mercenaries. The pirates are no longer the main threat. If you wish to assist you can round off some pirates but I recommend extreme caution.'

'Wait a minute…,' Joshua replied, 'if the pirates aren't the main threat here then what is?'

'Valter.'

'Who?' Joshua and Caellach questioned in unison, 'Who is Valter and what makes him such a threat?'

'Valter used to be one of the imperial three,' Duessel stated, 'however, he went mad in a skirmish a few months ago. Ever since that skirmish, he cares for nothing. He wants only violence and blood. When the emperor Vigarde noticed this, Valter was stripped of it title and position in the imperial three, which was later given to Selena, also known as Fluorspar. Valter hasn't stopped killing though. He just went elsewhere. My job is to arrest him.'

'Sounds like a gamble,' said Joshua, 'Which just happens to be my hobby.'

Caellach, Duessel, and Joshua headed for the port where the skirmish was taking place. Duessel, now on armoured horseback charged straight into the enemy, leaving Joshua and Caellach to fight the remainder. Joshua, however, was having difficulty dodging the lance thrusts of two aggressive wyvern riders. Caellach was having problems of his own. A team of Brigands were attacking him and he wasn't fast enough to deal with them. They both realised each others battle and noticed that Joshua would be too quick for the brigands and the wyverns wouldn't be able to take the force of Caellach's axe. In a split second, they rushed into each others enemies and destroyed them all.

'Excellent teamwork Caellach,' Joshua said, now smiling.

'Yeah, we have the right strengths to match the others weaknesses. My axe and your sword will prove to be a deadly pair,' Caellach replied, also looking pleased.

The battle continued in a similar way. Joshua's speed and Caellach's force did prove to be deadly and the pirates were defeated one after another. To make things better, the reinforcements arrived from Rausten to match the forces of wyverns. One of the warriors from Rausten headed towards the duo yelling, 'Watch out! Behind you!'

They looked too late. Joshua was knocked to the ground not by a weapon, but by a wyvern as he tried to dodge. Caellach saw the rider to be a professional wyvern Lord. 'Probably in service to Valter,' Caellach thought bitterly, as he rushed to help Joshua escape, forgetting about the fact that the Wyvern was attempting to hit him. Luckily, the man who shouted to warn them has caught up and slammed his axe into the wyvern Lord with tremendous force. The man was a berserker in his late forties, but not an enemy. He was with the Rausten army. He was big, and had Green hair and a beard, along with red armour.

The man laughed heartily, 'GUWHAHAHA! That was close! Looks like you friend will be alright!'

He helped Joshua stand up.

'My name's Dolza,' he said, still laughing, 'and I loyally serve the Princess L'Arachel, who was concerned with the fighting and requested that I assist the reinforcements.'

With Dolza's help, defeating the enemy pirates was easy. However, there was a yell from across the battlefield and a wyvern knight flew off, accompanied by several wyvern lords. The knights of Rauten and Renais rejoiced, but Duessel gave chase. Joshua noticed this.

'What is he doing?' he yelled, now looking serious, 'Trying to fight a maniac and his wyvern riders on his own, he's going to get himself killed! We must go after him!'

Caellach hesitated, but realised that he must help someone in need. It was also just the challenge he had been looking for.

'Alright Joshua,' he replied, looking determined, 'Let's finish this.'

'GUWHAHAHAHA! Same goes for me too!' the turned around to see Dolza.

The three of them ran to the best of their ability in order to save Duessel and confront Valter, hoping that they would get there in time.

**End of Chapter 3**

Well, how was that? Any advice would be accepted with thanks and soon I'll write Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation with Valter

Authors note: Thanks again to my reviewers. Yes, when I look back I see my overuse of the word 'however'. Sorry I've taken so long to reply. (I've been extraordinarily busy) and hopefully my replies will be quicker in the future now that I've left school.

**Chapter 4: Confrontation with Valter**

Caellach, Joshua and Dolza followed Duessel at their greatest speed, leaving the peaceful area of Port Kiris behind. They were heading towards Renais. Unfortunately, due to the three not riding on horseback, they were significantly slower. They could, however, still see where they were heading towards, which was not Renais. Valter had instead set a course for a forest area. The area was full of trees to an extent that movement was difficult. A heavy fog prevented everyone from seeing properly making it even more difficult to pass the trees. To make matters worse for the trio, wyvern riders were patrolling the area, and we're unaffected by the terrain. They then saw something near the trees, which they couldn't recognise until they cautiously advanced nearer to it. It was a horse, covered in armour. Duessel's horse. It was tied to a tree. It didn't take long for Caellach to figure that Duessel had left his horse due to it being unable to pass through the trees, meaning that Duessel had continued on foot. The urgency to follow him had now increased, as he was going to be a lot slower without being on horseback. However they couldn't follow with the patrolling wyverns.

'Oh great,' Caellach groaned, 'how are we meant to pursue him when we can't even get out anyway safely? We're finished.'

'I'm not so sure,' Joshua replied, 'Those riders don't look any tougher than the ones we fought at port Kiris, we should just fight them.'

'An excellent idea with one minor flaw,' Caellach stated, 'we will lose valuable time fighting these minions and Duessel and Valter will get even further away. We need a plan to make sure we don't lose time.'

Suddenly, Dolza laughed, 'GUHAHAHAHAHA! I've got it! I can handle these enemies of justice! I'll charge in one direction, causing them to attack, while you can help our friend!'

Before Caellach and Joshua could say anything in reply to this, Dolza had charged into a wyvern rider with such incredible force that the rider was thrown off the wyvern and killed. The rider had enough time to cry for help and a swarm of riders headed straight for Dolza. Joshua and Caellach saw their opportunity and quickly fled. They soon heard the screech of a wyvern and headed towards it, finding Duessel, Valter and a group of Wyvern riders. Swarms of wyvern riders charged towards Duessel, but couldn't scratch him due to his armor. On the other hand, the riders were being wiped out rapidly. The battle was not going to be won that easily, as Duessel's armour was wearing. Caellach and Joshua charged into to battle, lowering the amount of hits that Duessel had to take. Duessel was able to charge into the remainder of the riders, easily finishing them. Valter was the only one left. He had blue hair and wore purple armour. He also had an unusual glint in his eye.

Joshua raised his sword as Caellach pointed his axe towards Valter. They both went to advance, but Duessel stopped them.

'Stand back,' he said, 'Valter is a dangerous foe. Underestimating his strength would result in a fatality. Leave this to me.'

'Hahahahaha!' Valter laughed, 'forever the noble one Obsidian! You would lay down your life for your country and the emperor Vigarde. You would fight to the grave, exactly what is going to happen now!'

Valter swooped down towards Duessel with his lance, but Duessel blocked it with his axe, moved out of the way, and swung it at Valter, narrowly missing.

Valter sneered, 'Not bad, I see you haven't changed. You have been in the Imperial three for a while, before I joined. Glen joined later and for a while everything seemed to be going well.'

'Until you were removed for killing everyone, including retreating men and those with no interest in fighting,' Duessel replied, now looking angry, 'That is reasoning enough to remove you from his service. Then you just carried on killing!'

'Removing me was a mistake,' Valter said, now looking mad, 'and you, Obsidian, was the one who reported me and recommended my expulsion. You will regret that Duessel. You may have built a reputation as Vigarde's strongest general but you're getting old now. You're helpless now!'

This time Valter threw a spear towards Duessel, who barely evaded it, only to have Valter charge towards him again. Duessel managed to block again, this time managing to scratch Valter with his axe. Vatler, however, merely sneered as he charged towards Duessel, who wasn't quick enough. The lance struck into his arm and had successfully pierced his armour. Duessel groaned in pain. Valter looked triumphant.

'Farewell Duessel,' he laughed, 'Obsidian of the Imperial three.'

He drew his lance, ready to strike the blow that would finish him. Caellach had realised the dedication Duessel had shown towards his duty. Without thinking, he threw his axe towards Valter's lance.

It hit, causing the lance to fly out of Valters hands. Valter quickly turned around, but was unarmed. As the only one currently armed, Joshua was able to strike Vatler in the chest, causing him to collapse.

Caellach smiled and turned to Joshua, 'Excellent work Joshua,' he said.

'I can't take the credit though,' he replied, 'It was your quick thinking that won the battle.'

'It was great teamwork,' Duessel said, looking worn out but pleased, 'You've got a great future ahead of you. I could see one of you in the imperial three when I leave.'

Suddenly they heard someone shout, 'Duessel! Are you here? Please answer.'

'I'm here Glen!' he shouted back.

A wyvern rider with red armour and blond hair entered with a mage knight with blond hair dressed in green entered, soon followed by Dolza, with Duessel's horse.

'And you too Selena?' Duessel questioned, 'Worried, were you, relax, I'm fine thanks to these two.'

'Of course we were,' Selena responded, 'Glen, you take Valter to Vigarde, I'll head to Port Kiris where Duessel and these three can rest.'

Glen flew off with Valter as the others retuned to the inn where Joshua and Caellach had rested before the battle. A few days later Duessel was ready to return to Grado.

'Caellach, Joshua,' he said, 'We will surely meet again. I am glad to have had you on my side. Thank you.'

'GUWHAHAHAHA!' Dolza laughed, 'same goes for me too!'

'I guess we better go back to Jehanna then,' Joshua said,' with the usual smile on his face.

'I guess so,' Caellach groaned as they went to return to the desert area.

**End of chapter 4**

Well, as I've already said, reviews are appreciated. I'll soon write chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving the mercenaries

Authors note: Thanks again to my reviewers, I apologize for the fact I'm taking even longer to update, I'm afraid that I haven't had much time. This will be a short chapter but I will hopefully update tomorrow.

**Chapter 5: Leaving the mercenaries**

Caellach and Joshua made an excellent team. Together they seemed to be invincible. Unfortunately, it was inevitable that the pair would have to each go their own ways.

'Rumour 'round the mercenaries is that you're moving to Grado,' Joshua said to Caellach, smirking.

'Yeah,' he replied, 'I'm tired of living as a mercenary. My life dream's to go all the way. I will be king!'

Joshua laughed, 'The amount of times I've heard that.'

'It's true,' Caellach insisted, 'Hey Joshua, why don't you come with me, you remember that battle with that insane Wyvern Knight. We could end up in the Imperial Three.'

'Imperial Three…' Joshua thought before saying, 'Sounds good, but I prefer life as a mercenary due to … personal reasons.'

'You loss,' Caellach replied, looking disappointed, 'I guess this is it then, It's been fun knowing you…'

'Wait,' Joshua interrupted, 'Before you go, shall we make one last bet?'

'A bet? What kind of bet?'

'Just a flip of the coin, winner gets to keep this Hoplin Guard I won during a battle.'

Caellach smiled, 'You on Joshua, I call heads.'

Joshua flipped the coin, looked at it and laughed again, 'Well, well. It's heads. Guess luck's on your side today.'

He hands Joshua the Hoplin Guard. Suddenly, Caellach became suspicious, but doesn't understand why, seeing as he won, he wondered why Joshua even did that bet.

'Thanks, Joshua,' he said as he left.

(End of memory)

Caellach stood up, wondering why he was thinking about that now. It was about two years since Caellach had seen Joshua, although he still had the Hoplin Guard as it had served him well. He tried to forget about it, believing it to be a hindrance in his progress, but failed. As he left, however, he wondered if there was something he didn't know about Joshua and if he'll ever find out.

**End of chapter**

As I've already said, sorry 'bout the shortness, I'll update ASAP.


	6. Chapter 6: Doubts

Authors note: Well, I'm back with another chapter.

**Chapter 6: Doubts.**

Grado, in Caellach's opinion, was much a much better place to live than Jehanna. The empire wasn't covered in desert and contained a larger variety of soldiers. It was the largest and most powerful empire in Magvel. But Caellach didn't understand why Vigarde had declared war on the rest of Magvel. It didn't matter to him, though. He had a mission, to rule Grado, a mission that no-one would stop him from accomplishing. Not Joshua. Not Duessel. Not anyone.

Caellach entered Grado's palace, it was heavily guarded and its size was extraordinary. He headed straight for the throne room until a soldier approached him, telling him to wait outside until he was called to introduce himself. He was feeling nervous about it, but wasn't sure why. He guessed that it was due to Duessel. He had one solution, which was not to make eye contact with Duessel. He looked around and saw that he was alone expect for one person, a creepy looking old man with dark hair wearing a black cloak. He looked like a bishop, which he probably was as he was carrying a staff, and Caellach was confused about why he was here. Suddenly, the man spoke.

"Have you been given a title too, sir," he said quietly. It confused Caellach that someone so old could become a general. But before he could reply, the soldier returned.

"Riev," he said, "You are to introduce yourself to the Imperial Three now."

"Certainly," he said as he laughed quietly. Caellach listened to the introduction.

"I am Riev, though His Majesty has given me the name Blood Beryl. I pray for your favour, though I am a newcomer," his focus was on Duessel, something Caellach was trying to avoid doing. Duessels's reply was, "Of course. We shall see if you are worthy ."

"Caellach," the soldier said as he returned, "You are next to introduce yourself."

Caellach said nothing and entered, facing Vigarde, Duessel, Selena, Glen and Riev. Trying not to focus on Duessel, he spoke.

"I am Caellach, a former mercenary from Jehanna. Apparently, I am to be called Tiger Eye now. Hope I'll impress."

His eye finally rested on Selena, at which point he started to speak again.

"You're a fine lookin' lass, you know," he said, smirking, " Looks like I'll enjoy working with you." Selena remained silent.

Then someone else flew in on a wyvern. At first Caellach didn't notice the rider but he then remembered. The man he had one fought. The banished criminal. A heartless murderer. Valter.

Caellach thought to himself, what is he doing here? He was formally a member of the Imperial Three, but was kicked out. First the war, now this. Vigarde must be going mad. By the looks of there faces, Duessel, Glen and Selena thought the same. But he then wondered why this was concerning him. He has his mission, but then again, if Valter remembered the past, then he was in danger. He contradicted this thought. "Ridiculous," he said to himself, "I'm stronger now. I am the strongest here. Valter wouldn't be able to kill him, the Tiger Eye. Valter introduced himself.

"I've no need to introduce myself,' he said, "as you already know me as Valter, the Moonstone. But I promise you, I'll save you from your own imcompetence. You can thank me later."

"Valter, you…," Glen started, but was interrupted by Duessel.

"Peace, Glen," he said, but he was glaring at Valter, clearly warning him. Both Valter and Glen said nothing. Vigarde handed out the orders.

"Duessel, Riev," he spoke and then paused, "You are in charge with the defence of the city." Both men nodded and left, saying nothing.

"Glen, Valter," he continued, "You are to find the children of Renais. Glen, take Eirika, Valter, take Ephraim." Valter laughed as he left, while glen remained silent.

"Caellach, Selena, you are to lead an army to Frelia and destroy its Sacred Stone."

As Caellach left, he thought about the Sacred Stone. He new there were five of them and that they have some historical significance, but he couldn't remember what.

The journey to Frelia took a week and the Sacred Stone had been discovered to have been hidden in a spooky looking tower, known as the Tower of Valni. The tower was heavily guarded with Frelian soldiers, but Grado's army had larger numbers and stronger soldiers, especially Caellach and Selena, who where destroying the majority of the army single-handedly. Caellach reached the sacred stone, as well as Selena. A Frelian knight was still alive, but barely. He was resting beside the sacred stone, unable to fight. Caellach picked up the stone.

"All this fuss about something so small," he asked nobody in particular, "And it breaks so easily," as he shattered the stone. The knight stood up.

"You, do you understand what you have done?" the knight said, breathing heavily.

"Do you have something to say before I kill you?" Caellach asked as a reply.

"You," he paused to catch his breath, "monster."

Caellach laughed, "Ha! You waste your last words on insults? And feeble ones as well? Well then, die."

He struck his axe into the knight, killing him. Selena approached him.

"Stop!" she shouted, "Our instructions were to destroy the sacred stone. We are not to kill without just cause. That would be murder!"

Caellach had only killed the knight to prevent him from calling an army attack on Grado in response, but he thinks about Vigarde and asks, "And what makes his majesty so important then?"

"You, don't you dare insult his majesty," she shouted angrily, shooting a fire tome towards him, narrowly missing.

"I was just joking," he said with a forced smile, though he genuinely had doubts about the actions they were instructed to do. He continues, "I now see that you are true to the emperor."

After that, they left to find further instructions, Caellach beginning to wonder how many lives he would need to take for a throne and if it was worthwhile. He may be ambitious, but he has his standards.

**End of chapter.**

As usual, reviews are appreciated. I'll try to update soon


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Revealed

Authors note: Thanks, again to my reviewers. Here's my next chapter.

**Chapter 7: The Truth Revealed**

Caellach and Selena had returned to Grado without saying a word to each other. They retuned to meet the emperor Vigarde before Glen and Valter. Duessel and Riev were still defending the city.

Selena was the first to speak, "We have fulfilled your orders, your Majesty. The stone has been destroyed."

"Very well," was the reply, "I will give you your next orders when the Sunstone and Moonstone return."

Caellach said nothing as he and Selena left. Caellach decided to rest while Selena went off somewhere unknown to Caellach. He decided he needed time to think to himself. He couldn't be sure of Vigarde's actions. Destroying the stones, declaring war, reemploying Valter, to him it made no sense. Caellach remembered his mission with Joshua at Port Kiris. Grado had helped then and sent Duessel to defeat Valter, but now…

Caellach couldn't continue thinking about it as he realised that he was no longer alone. Standing behind him was Duessel, Obsidian of the Imperial Three.

"Well, well Caellach," he said, "we meet again, although I'm not sure if you remember me."

"Yeah, I remember you," he replied smiling, "You took part in that battle at Port Kiris. You had to fight Valter. I'm confused as to why he's back." His smile faded as he said the last sentence.

"Indeed," Duessel agreed, "I would gladly lay down my life for an honourable cause. That is why I became a general. Yet I don't feel like obeying the emperor's orders. I still do my duty, but wonder what has happened to him. Selena and Glen feel the same way."

There was a silence, while Caellach thought to himself, 'So, I'm not the only one. The Imperial Three have their concerns as well; I wonder what I should do. As for the other two, well Valter's an insane killer and Riev's defiantly hiding something.'

Duessel suddenly broke the silence. "What happened to Joshua anyway? I haven't seen him since that event."

Caellach replied, "I haven't seen him since I started working at Grado. For some reason, he seems to be content working as a simple mercenary."

Duessel smiled, "Of course, he isn't just a simple mercenary though," he laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if he returned home. He should, considering what has been happening recently."

Caellach was confused at Duessel's words. What did he mean? 'Isn't just a simple mercenary?' What was that supposed to mean? Was Joshua hiding something? Did Duessel know something he didn't?

"What do you mean Duessel?" he asked, "Joshua didn't tell me anything about being more than a mercenary."

Duessel laughed again, "I'm hardly surprised, I'm guessing that he though if people new then he would be treated differently. After all, he worked as a mercenary to find out about everyday life for people living in Jehhana."

Caellach was getting frustrated but kept calm as he said, "Well, what was he?"

Duessel replied, "He was the prince of Jehhana, Caellach. I found out not long after the battle. I visited Jehanna to deliver an important message to Queen Ismaire. As I entered the castle, I saw a portrait which resembled Joshua, so I asked a guard who told me that it was prince Joshua, who disappeared some time ago. That was over two years ago, he should've returned by now."

Caellach was speechless. He had many questions only Joshua would know the answer to. Before he had time to think further into it, a soldier approached him and Duessel.

"Obsidian, Tiger Eye, his Majesty requires your presence."

Caellach and Duessel both headed to the castle. Sellena and Riev were already there, but Glen and Valter were nowhere to be seen.

Vigarde spoke, "I have word that Glen and Valter are still pursuing their targets, so I'll give you your orders now. Caellach, Riev, destroy the remaining Sacred Stones. Riev, take Rausten, Caellach, take Jehanna."

Riev sneered, "Excellent, I've been preparing for Rausten's downfall already."

Caellach groaned, "Why am I stuck with Jehanna? Accursed ill luck. I became a general in order to escape that place."

That wasn't his true reason, however. He had decided that he wasn't ready to face Joshua. He left without saying anything else.

He had to think of something. A way to hold the army of Renais from getting to Jehhana so he could interfere with Ephraim's army instead. He spent most of his Journey to Jehanna deep in thought, thinking of a solution. He reached Jehanna and decided to pass through it, thinking of someone who could interfere with the army instead. A soldier who once worked with him. A soldier who was considered to be the greatest tactician around. He was, like him, tired of mercenary work and undefeated on the battlefield. His name was Aias. As he reached Hamill Canyon, he was greated by a Wyvern Knight. Valter, the Moonstone.

"Tiger Eye," Valter said, glaring at Caellach, "You better be careful, I remember what you did to me."

"Yeah, well," Caellach snarled, "You murdered innocent people, you're strength isn't enough to beat me, though."

Valter laughed, "You better watch out, they're once six gemstones, now they are four."

"What do you mean?" Caellach asked, then he noticed Valter was carrying a body, "Is that… Glen? What did you do?" he shouted as he finished his last sentence.

"Nothing to do with me," he replied, "I was the witness, I saw Eirika drive her sword through his heart and then flee. I feel that Cormag, his brother, should know about this."

Valter went to fly off, but Caellach asked, "Who else his gone?"

As Valter flew off he shouted, "General Duessel is now, a traitor!"

And Valter left the scene, leaving Caellach to realise the reality that Duessel, the man who assisted him and Joshua, the man who was Vigarde's greatest general, as well as a man of honour, was now an enemy.

**End of Chapter**

So… two Gemstones down, 4 to go. What will Caellach do? I'm on holiday for a week starting tomorrow so I can't update before then. Anyway, please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Disobedience

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. I know this is my longest time to update. I intended to write this chapter when I returned from holiday, but then spent much time preparing for a film audition, which was successful. Anyway, here is chapter 8!

**Chapter 8: Disobedience**

Caellach had considered his position. There were two armies, one lead by Eirika, one by Ephraim. Eirika's army contained Joshua, his only friend and the prince of Jehanna. On the other hand, Ephraim's army contained Duessel, formally Obsidian of the Imperial Three and a powerful enemy. He didn't, however, like the concept of killing Joshua and Ismaire, instead, he'd take his chances with Duessel. This meant his first mission was to prevent Eirika's army from reaching Jehanna, hence why he was speaking to Aias, a Great Knight who believed his tactics to be invincible and was prepared to destroy the one who Killed Glen.

"You remember what they used to call me?" he said, sounding cocky, "I was never hurt on the battlefield. Not once! I will soon test the arm which bested Glen!"

With that, Caellach left, not confident to Aias' ability to defeat Eirika. He knew he was tough, but someone who could defeat the Imperial three was a different matter. Besides, he was now free to head towards Taizel.

His journey to Taizel took longer than expected, as he kept stopping to think about Joshua, the war, Vigarde, Duessel and about everything else that had happened. He was starting to realise why Duessel had betrayed Vigarde, as he too was disobeying orders. He considered that he must be going mad, to ignore what he was being told, but dismissed the thought, knowing his own reasons for going the opposite direction to where he was meant to be. By the time he reached Taizel, Ephraim's army had arrived. He gave his troops their orders.

"Come on, you worthless dogs!" he yelled as the fight had barely begun, "Is this the best you can do? You're pathetic. Your country? In ruins! General Duessel? A traitor! Is this how you want to be remembered? As the country who lost the war of the stones? I think not! Now go out there and win!"

Caellach figured that provoking the army would help them fight, but he remained prepared to fight. That was, until Riev teleported from behind him.

"Well, well Caellach," the bishop said, "What are you doing in Taizel? You're order was to loose you're troops on Jehanna, was it not?"

Caellach was getting annoyed. He thought, 'Who does he think he is? Telling me my orders as if he is my superior.'

"Keep silent, you decrepit sod," he retaliated, "Look, Jehanna's under control. You see, Jehanna is an overripe fruit, ready for my picking anytime, so I came here first."

Riev laughed, "How you have miscalculated, Tiger Eye, Aias is defeated, and Eirika's army marches towards Jehanna. You're fruit went sour as you left it. You better return to Jehanna, don't want to make his majesty mad, do you? I've got some troops to assist yours."

At that moment a troop of monsters, including a Cyclops, appeared all around the port. Caellach took this as his cue to rush to Jehanna. He still wasn't going to attack Jehanna himself, however. He knew someone else ho could do that for him.

As he entered Jehanna, he found his target, a swordsmaster dressed in black with dark hair who was in love with Queen Ismaire. His name was Carlyle, and Caellach knew he'd make a good ally.

"Carlyle," he said, with a smirk, "How would you like to win the Queen's heart? If you assist me by helping me seize the castle, she will fall for you, I need something from the castle, but if you defend it, I will not harm her Majesty."

Caellach knew that these were lies. Ismaire would not fall for Carlyle, especially not if he assists in an attack on Jehanna. Carlyle, however, seemed convinced. Caellach thought to himself, 'He must be mad. Can love do that to a person. I always thought it to be a waste of time, but it seems to be important to some people.'

As Carlyle headed towards the castle, Caellach waited, pleased with himself. Now he needn't do anything. At least, that's what he thought until Lyon, the prince of Jehanna found him.

"Caellach," he said, "My father said you need to destroy the sacred stone, get the whereabouts from Queen Ismaire. Don't leave it to Carlyle. You are underestimating the enemy. Selena Fluorspar made that mistake, and now she's dead."

"Selena is… dead?" Caellach asked.

"Indeed," Lyon replied, sounding uncaring, "She lost in combat to her old comrade Duessel. Do you want to fall like her? If not, find Ismaire and the stone immediately!"

He left. Caellach entered Jehanna castle and approached Carlyle.

"There's been a change of plan," he said, "If you want her to survive, Carlyle, defeat the attacking army."

"If you do anything to her…"

"I know, I know," Caellach interrupted, "I know all about the might of your sword arm."

Caellach left the battle with Queen Ismaire, annoyed at having to do this. Suddenly, Lyon appeared again, looking different.

"Please… ," he said quietly, "don't harm her Caellach, don't do this."

"Be quiet," he said, taken aback by the sudden change in Lyon's attitude, "my orders come from higher than you."

He turned to Ismaire.

"Your Majesty," he said, "If you value your life, you will hand over the sacred stone of Jehanna."

"I cannot do that Caellach," she replied, "I don't know why you want it or any of the other sacred stones, but I cannot just hand them over. Without them, all is lost."

Caellach admitted to himself that she was right. The order to destroy the sacred stones made no sense after all. It seemed to him that they had a positive impact on the world, unknown to him, yet he had to hunt them down. But why? Why destroy what is good? Why start a war in the attempt? Why commit mass murder? Two generals are dead, one had had enough and left. He was thinking that he should do what Duessel did. Then he thought to himself, 'I need to do this, then a crown will be mine. I have no other choice.'

"I will not warn you again," Caellach finally said angrily, "hand over the sacred stone."

When she shook her head his reply was, "fine then," as he raised his axe.

As he move his axe closer to queen Ismaire, he saw many visions of his past, of Duessel and of Joshua.

"_We're in the same mercenary group. I'm Joshua by the way."_

"_I told you we would meet again."_

"_I could see one of you in the imperial three when I leave."_

"_The amount of times I've heard that."_

"_He was the prince of Jehhana, Caellach"_

**End of Chapter.**

As usual, reviews are appreciated. I'll try to update ASAP.


	9. Chapter 9: Reunited

Authors Note: Hello again! Thanks to my usual reviewers, especially Meowzap and Queen Ismaire, who have reviewed nearly every chapter. On with the story.

**Chapter 9: Reunited.**

He couldn't do it. He didn't understand anymore. There was a time when he didn't care much for others lives, but now he couldn't lower his axe any more. He may be the Tiger Eye, one of the most powerful generals in this war, but Duessel was right, this isn't war, it's murder! Duessel left for a reason, and it wasn't Eirika who killed Glen, he must've seen Duessel's point of view. Valter, after all, didn't care for anyone's life or feelings at all, it must've been him who killed Glen. 'Valter enjoys killing' he thought to himself, 'no wonder he isn't against Vigarde's work, he gets what he wants. He knew all along, and just accepted it.'

"What are you doing," Caellach suddenly heard Ismaire's voice. While he was thinking he didn't notice that she had got up and approached Caellach, "I refused to hand over the sacred stone, yet you didn't do anything. I've seen Grado reach great lengths to get hold of the sacred stones. Aren't you going to fight for the stone?"

Caellach started pacing, unsure of his actions. What she said was true. Grado had gone to extreme lengths. He turned to Lyon, only to notice that he had gone.

"What you say is true," he eventually replied, still pacing, "but not everyone agrees with these lengths. Two generals are already dead and another has joined Renais."

He carried on, starting to panic. His words were coming out quicker, with the occasion stutter.

"I d-don't know what to do anym-more. I've became so obsessed with claming a th-throne that I've claimed many l-lives in the process. Many around me have d-died."

His final words, however, were shouted in anger without stuttering as he stopped pacing.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

And with that, he fled from the building, caring for nothing expect for avoiding the Renais army. He didn't stop to catch his breath and nearly collapsed when he finally exited. His time to rest was cut short though, as a blinding flash of light hit him square in the chest, sending him flying into an oasis nearby. Drenched and injured, he climes out and applied to last of his elixir to his wound. He then walked slowing to the bishop who have fired the spell, which turned out to be an Aura tome. It was Riev.

"Riev, what are you doing?" Caellach managed to say between breaths, "can't you see what's happening to us? We must leave now!"

"Oh, I see it, "Riev cackled, approaching Caellach, "and I'm enjoying every minute of it. Couldn't you see it before? Why I, a bearer of light magic, have to power to summon monsters. It is because I, Riev, am actually the Demon King's humble servant! I joined Grado's army to destroy the sacred stones and anyone who gets in my way."

Caellach saw it now, this man was mad and Caellach must stop him. He threw his Tomohawk towards Riev, who dodged it with ease. Caellach was taken aback and only just caught the weapon as it came back towards him.

"You will defeat the Renais army in your own homeland," he continued quietly, but threateningly, "or I will deal with you myself. Serve the Demon King, or fall to him."

Caellach had no choice but to obey. He decide to wait for them to come to him, near the oasis. He noticed part of the Renais army leave the building, including Eirika, a cleric with blond hair mostly covered by a hood, a few magic users, a wyvern rider he recognised as Cormag, Glen's brother and a few swordfighters, including Joshua.

'Oh great,' Caellach thought to himself, 'It has to be me who fights him.'

Caellach watched the battle begin. Before long, Ephraim's army entered, including Duessel. To Caellach, things just couldn't get worse. He didn't even notice Lyon appear from behing him.

"Caellach."

Caellach turned round in shock and narrowly restrained himself from trying to crush anybody who happened to be behind him at the time.

"Oh it's you," Caellach said, obviously not pleased that Lyon was here.

"I know of your treachery Caellach, and I won't tolerate it again, Eirika and Ephraim must be crushed."

Lyon was beginning to creep Caellach out, how could Lyon have such a grudge. He asked, "Did you by any chance know them?"

"Indeed I did," was his reply, "they are… old friends of mine. By the way Caellach, do you have any friends to speak of."

"Yeah," he said, smiling, although he was really hiding his true feelings, "I had one. An old mercenary I used to work with, who went by the name of Joshua."

At the last few word he nearly pointed towards Joshua, but kept focused on Lyon.

"He was rather foolish, but I sorta miss the lad."

"Would you ever go back to being a mercenary, if you ever saw him again?"

"No," Caellach said firmly, but in reality unsure whether it was true, "I enjoyed those times, they were fun. But… no. I want to be in a position of power…"

"And kill me and take over the throne, is that it," Lyon interrupted. Noticing a surprised look on Caellach's face, he continued, "Don't worry about it, so long as you serve me now, I'm content."

And he vanished. Caellach was getting sick of people vanishing during conversation. Nothing to do now but wait.

Caellach just stood there, not bothering to say or do anything as he watched the soldiers of Grado fight a losing battle, not even killing a single soldier of Renais, despite their larger numbers. There were a few Pegasus knights along with Cormag who, due to being flying units, were unaffected by the terrain, therefore fighting without difficulty. Joshua seemed to be having an easy time too. Then it happened.

They made eye contact. Caellach though to himself, 'This is just great, I should be more careful, this might be the death of me. Joshua headed towards him.

"Caellach."

Joshua faked a smile and even a laugh, "Hey Joshua! How long has it been, I believe it's been two years now. How have you been?"

"I've been all right," Joshua was smirking now, "Still working as a mercenary. When did you get all proper and join the Grado army?"

"Didn't I tell you? I was sick and tired of living as a mercenary. I look back on these days a lot now, my axe and your sword, we made quite the pair didn't we."

Joshua was silent for a few seconds, then carried on, "Yeah, I remember, you always would say 'I will be king!'"

Caellach suddenly remembered what Duessel said as he looked at the building he left not long ago, then turned back to Joshua.

"By the way Joshua, I know all about you Joshua. Who you really are I mean, the price of Jehanna eh? When did you plan to share the wealth, you sneaky dog?"

"Listen Caellach," it was a rare occasion for Joshua to be serious, Caellach thought, but he is now, "you can't just divide a nation into loot waiting to be divided. And more importantly I made a promise to my mother, I'm going to go back and succeed her as ruler of my homeland. By the way, was it you who rushed out of Jehanna palace just then, not like you to run away is it?"

"No it isn't," Caellach felt awkward and a bit embarrassed. He started backing away from Joshua, "I was caught up in the effects of the war and couldn't do anything."

"Just as I thought," Joshua was smirking as he advanced towards Caellach, but didn't draw his sword, "You may deny it at times, but you care for others more than you think. You don't belong in the Grado army, serve Renais and be known as one of the greatest heroes of all time."

Joshua's words made perfect sense to Caellach, everything made sense now, he was mistaken. If he did his duty he would end up dead. He wasn't going to let that happened. It was time to do the honourable thing. He shook Joshua's hand.

A sudden screech from a wyvern was heard from the other side of the desert. A lone Wyvern Rider was seen fleeing from the scene yelling, "General Moonstone is dead! General Duessel and Cormag have finished him! Grado has lost the war!"

The rider fled. There was no need to follow him. He, for about a minute, didn't think once about the war. He was glad, that he finally found himself.

**End of Chapter.**

As usual, please review. I'll do my best to reply soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Everyone can change

Authors Note: I'm back on the fire emblem fic again. Sorry for the delay, I've started a fic on another section and got carried away. Plus I've had a lack of time recently. Firstly, I must thank Meowzap, Queen Ismaire and Caellach Tiger Eye, who, not only reviewed my last chapter, but also reviewed 'Fall of the Tiger Eye' so thank you all! There was a third version of the chapter as well which I won't write, where Caellach staged his death to fight against the Demon King (Which carried on with a CaellachOc pairing) but I didn't stick to it because I preferred this idea (And a non-oc pairing). The reason I didn't use the 'Fall of the Tiger Eye' version was simply due to it being the wrong Genre (My only Tragedy fic due to the fact that I much prefer a cheerful fic, though I may make another in the future, who knows?) I'm not sure how many more chapter this will have (Probably 5-8) so I'm currently thinking of what my next fic will be (As I enjoy writing and you reviewers have been fair with me by giving advice along the way). I want to do something new again. I originally thought of a Selena fic, but one is currently being written (A good fic, I must add) so I'm still deciding. I might look towards Blazing Sword and do a long Wallace fic as he only seems to get the occasional oneshot. Anyway, enough of the long note and on with the chapter.

Oh and Caellach Tiger Eye, I thought I already mentioned this, but in case I didn't, don't worry, I'm not making Caellach gay.

**Chapter 10: Everyone can change.**

Caellach didn't know what had caused him to act against his better judgement. He cared a lot for his life, but nearly threw it away, and, as a result, was lying in a bed in Jehanna, unable to move a muscle. The cause of this was one person, Riev. Well, Caellach wasn't sure if he was a person anymore. Somehow, he lacked human emotions. Caellach hadn't told anyone about the encounter. Not that he had much of a chance. After joining Joshua and the rest of the army, he feared for the safety of Jehanna's sacred stone and headed to find Ismaire. Unfortunately, he wasn't the first to find her.

'_I'm not like that fool Caellach, I will kill if you defy me. Hand over the sacred stone of Jehanna." Riev's eerie voice was heard as it became clear that he had come to finish the job. Caellach wasn't going to stand for it. Ignoring the last encounter he confronted Riev._

"_STOP. THIS. MADNESS. NOW." He said, slowly, with a hint of anger. Riev merely chuckled._

"_Well, well," he snickered, "It seems you do not value you're life, for you have now joined the enemy. Do you think that this time would be different? Do you think you can save the sacred stone? Do you think you could fight for forgiveness and everyone would live happily? You dream impossibilities Caellach. I will finish you now!"_

_Caellach aimed his Tomohawk at Riev and threw it. This time, he was better prepared as when Riev dodged it, Caellach drew his Silver axe, caught the tomahawk, and charged straight into Riev, ready to strike. Riev was struck hard in the chest, but there was no blood. Confused, Caellach continued the fight by rapidly throwing his tomahawk, with great care not to hit Ismaire, who was lying down in a corner gasping for breath. She had obviously been hit by light magic, but was, at least, still alive. Caellach lunged towards Riev a second time, but this time Riev dodged and yelled "AURA!" sending a surge of light magic towards him, sending him flying into a wall. With a pounding headache, he attempted to get up, but failed. He could barely breathe. Riev laughed._

"_As pathetic as ever Caellach. Never mind though, you're dead anyway. Au…"_

_As Riev raised his staff, a lightning-fast movement, the like of which Caellach had never seen before, struck into Riev. It was Joshua. What's more Riev was weakening. Despite not being entirely human, he still had a limit. Joshua approached Riev, the anger showing in his eyes. Riev merely cacked, clicked his fingers and disappeared, much to Joshua's disappointment and annoyance. As this was happening Caellach felt his consciousness slipping as he felt what he thought to be the end of him._

Caellach had woken up in bed some time later, but wasn't sure how long later or even where he was. Unable to move, the only thing for him to do was sleep.

When he woke up, he was still weakened, but was at least able to move. He was greeted by a beautiful blond cleric dressed in white, carrying a staff.

"Morning Caellach," she said gently, "It's good to see you can finally move again. You really scared Joshua."

After hearing Joshua's name he had to try to speak. He succeeded, with difficulty.

"J-Joshua. Is he alright? Where is he?"

"He wanted to be alone to talk to his mother for a bit. It's been a while since y seen each other and Queen Ismaire barely survived."

Caellach understood completely and the cleric raised her staff, muttering some words Caellach couldn't make out. The staff began to glow, as did Caellach and he felt a bit stronger. The cleric then left and Caellach was left to think to himself. He asked himself many questions silently, wondering what had changed him. He was aware that everyone can change, but it seemed rather sudden. He thought to himself about how they could defeat Riev, when he was a force like never seen before. Could anyone defeat him. Not even Duessel would match up to his force. Before he had anymore chance to think, he saw a shadow from outside and turned to see a tall figure with long red hair approach him. Joshua.

"Good to see you again Caellach," he said with a smile, "Natasha told me you were making a good recovery. It's good to have you back though."

Caellach smiled as he got up so that he was sitting on the bed instead of lying down. He could guess that Natasha was the cleric.

"It's good to be back Joshua," he said with a smile, which was genuine this time, "By the way, have you decided what you're going to do after this war yet because I'm not so sure yet. I can't remain as the Tiger Eye, that's for sure. I might return to Jehanna."

Joshua smiled, "I going to take the throne of Jehanna, of course. Oh and introduce the new Queen of Jehanna."

Caellach stayed silent for a few seconds, then it hit him. New Queen of Jehanna? That could only mean one thing.

"Well that's new information Joshua," Caellach laughed as he joked, "You're getting married! What happened to the old Joshua, the travelling mercenary and gambling extraordinaire I used to know? You really are a sneaky dog, Joshua! Ah well, I suppose you had to settle down eventually, claiming a throne as you do it. So, who's the lucky girl then?"

"Natasha," Joshua said with a smile, "the same person who got me into this army, saving my life on numerous occasions. Of course, I've done the same for her."

Caellach could do nothing but keep his smile. It was good to see Joshua happy. He couldn't help thinking, however, would he ever find someone?

"By the way Caellach," Joshua added, "When you've fully recovered, you need to come to Jehanna armoury. We'll check you're weapons and supply you with any if necessary."

With that Joshua left, leaving Caellach to recover.

When he recovered, he went to Jehanna armoury as Joshua had said. The assistant noticed his weapons were worn with use, and gave him a new tomahawk and silver axe, as well as a silver blade, a very powerful and shiny sword, but also very heavy. Either way, it would serve him well. He found out the only weapons stronger were the sacred relics of Frelia, Jehanna, Rausten, Grado and Renais. The army had already got the sacred relics of Jehanna and Grado. Grado had the sacred axe, Garm, which Caellach wanted but was given to Duessel and the sacred dark tome, Gleipnir, which was given to Knoll, a hooded druid with purple hair. He also found out that Jehanna's sacred tomes were Audhulma, a powerful looking sword used by Joshua and Excalibur, an anima tome used by a young, purple haired sage by the name of Lute. With all his weapons ready, they were to set off in two days. Meanwhile, they could only practise.

The arena in Jehanna was second to none as far as size was concerned. There were many seats and plenty of room to display all kinds of skills. It was currently closed as the army was using it to practise. Caellach looked around for someone to practise with. Joshua was currently trying his best to get Duessel off his horse while Duessel was frantically trying to block all the attacks with his lance. It was not a match which would be easy for anyone. He noticed the younger members practising against each other and was surprised at how young they were, yet they were fighting in the war. He failed to notice, however, a woman with bright pink hair, carrying a sword, approach him. He turned around to face her.

"I see you're looking for a challenger," she said, "Care to test you're skills against me."

Caellach just laughed, "A female sword user? Not a challenge at all."

Caellach didn't know how big a mistake those words were. Joshua heard them but couldn't stop to warn Caellach due to the fact he was still sparring with Duessel. Marisa glared at him and drew her sword.

"Fine then. I'll show you a challenge."

Caellach barely dodged the blow in time as he drew his blade. He attempted a strike but missed. He was placed on the defensive as he could only block her attacks, now launching any of his own. He already regretted his comment as he tried his best to gain the offensive, but failed. He had to settle for the both wearing out as they eventually were too tired to move, long after Joshua and Duessel were finished.

"Draw then," Caellach moaned, "look, sorry about what I said earlier, you were too much of a challenge for my liking. I'm Caellach by the way."

"I'm Marisa," she said as she left. Caellach just stood there thinking to himself, 'She's quite a beauty. I best get to know her first. She's slightly more lethal than Joshua's choice of brides. I never would have done something like this before but then again, everyone can change.'

**End of chapter.**

As usual review please, I'll update when I can.


	11. Chapter 11: Motivation and Madness

Authors Note: Once again I've have been severely delayed in posting fics as I haven't had the time to do much at all so I apologise, but I'm afraid my updates will get even more delayed. (Never abandoned though) Thank you readers and reviewers for reading and reviewing what is my first fic (Now one of a number of fics, 3 of which are Fire Emblem).

I have thoroughly enjoyed this.

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**Chapter 11: Motivation and Madness.**

Caellach, now fully equipped and prepared was heading to Renais with the rest of the army. He had taken the time travelling to get to know the members of the group other than Joshua, Duessel and Cormag. The army included Gerik, a mercenary who was also from Jehanna and the person who hired Marisa, Innes and Tana, the prince and princess of Frelia, Forde and Kyle, two loyal paladins in service to Ephraim and the princess of Rausten, L'arachel. When he reached the destination, he took his time to see the once great Renais.

It was now in ruins. Many of the houses had been destroyed and people could be seen hiding from something unknown. Many large trees were surrounding the group, laying on the ground. Various monsters could be seen, searching for a target. Caellach swung his arm back, Tomohawk ready, and sent it flying towards a revenant that was approaching a villager, destroying it instantly. Caellach caught the Tomohawk, but noticed more coming. Luckily the villager had ran off.

"This is terrible," Caellach said, "We need to do something, and fast."

"According to Seth," Kyle, a green haired paladin, known for being overly serious stated, "the castle of Renais is being held by Orson, a traitor to Renais who is supposedly going mad due to the death of his wife, some time back. He has done nothing in his rule of Renais and if nothing is done, his reign will simply collapse in its' own neglect. We must attack now without mercy. Caellach, you will attack from the left with Joshua, Marisa, Artur, Lute, Natasha, Amelia, Duessel, Forde and myself. Now… WE STRIKE!"

Without even a seconds time to think, everyone rushed into the castle. Caellach instantly followed, noticing several armoured generals guarding the entrance. Caellach thought to himself _Joshua and Marisa should stay away from them. Their swords are no match for that armour, but it seems like they've gone for some magic users…_

Before Caellach had any longer to think, there was a blinding flash of light, followed by an explosion. When the smoke cleared Caellach noticed there were no generals. He noticed a swordmaster in the distance and drew his silver blade charging into the swordmaster, who was fast, but didn't have the sheer force like Caellach and was quickly thrown to the ground. He looked around to notice things seemed deserted, including a lack of his fellow soldiers. He stood there, thinking of what to do there failing to notice that above him, a bolt of lightening came crashing down, instantly knocking him to the ground.

"Caellach!" came Joshua's voice. Caellach got up to notice Joshua and Natasha rushing towards him.

"Wh-what was that?" Natasha asked, "I didn't see anyone in sight."

Caellach knew exactly what it was, "Bolting," he answered, "A long range magic tome, probably more dangerous than ballista due to its' incredible power. I failed to notice it."

"I saw the sage just too late," Joshua added, "Kyle's gone to deal with him. You better rest, Natasha can heal you with ease."

Caellach had to admit Joshua had a point, seeing as he had difficulty moving, so he nodded a Natasha raised her staff and started a chant which Caellach couldn't hear the words to. In an instant, the wound left by the bolt disappeared.

"Thanks." Was all Caellach could say.

"Don't worry about it," was Natasha's response as she and Joshua left to help Kyle, Forde and Duessel who were fighting armoured knights with ease due to superior movement ability. As Caellach got up he couldn't help but think to himself, _Why is everyone fighting in this war? Joshua's fighting to protect his country. The same goes for Innes, Tana, Eirika, Ephraim and L' arachel. Duessel is fighting to solve the madness caused by Grado. The knights, supposedly, are fighting for their country as well, but what about the magic users and the mercenaries? Why are they getting involved in this war? And what about me? I was just a simple mercenary once, trying to make my way in the world and wanting something more. I didn't get caught up in the war until I got the title of Tiger Eye. If that hadn't of happened, I'd probably have ignored the entire thing…_

"Something troubling you?"

Caellach turned around with a start to see Marisa was right behind him. He knew to be careful around her after their last encounter.

"Marisa!" he said, "don't startle me like that. It's not nice!"

Marisa seemed to be expecting that response because she replied, "Neither is thinking I'm no good at the sword just because I'm a girl."

Caellach thought _fair point. I guess I deserved that._

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," he said, forcing a smile, "I've learnt otherwise now. How did you get so good anyway?"

"I do nothing but train," she replied seriously, "I live for nothing but the sword. That is why I'm here."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." In truth, Caellach was confused by this, "You've got to have a reason to fight, other than to live to fight another day."

"I've been trained in fighting for as long as I can remember," she replied sadly, "I have never had the chance to see life another way. If you'll excuse me, I'm needed over there."

Caellach by now had managed to get up and tried to follow her, but wasn't quick enough, so he instead went left in attempt to get closer to the throne room and defeat Orson, only to notice the room had already been mostly cleared thanks to Kyle, Forde and Duessel. He stepped forward into the throne room. He noticed Orson and Kyle facing each other, each on a horse, ready to strike. Forde and Duessel were near Caellach, watching what was going on. Caellach went to step forward but Duessel stopped him.

"Leave it Caellach, Kyle wants to do this on his own, he has chosen to fight with honour.

"Sir Orson! You betrayed your master, Prince Ephraim, to Grado. Have you forgotten what is means to be a knight?" Kyle shouted at his opponent.

"Kyle… you know nothing… I am happy now." Was the only response.

Caellach could only watch as Kyle charged towards Orson, only for him to raise a sword which seemed to be draining his life without Orson even moving. Kyle seemed prepared, however and drew a sword which shot a beam of light towards Orson, catching him unawares and knocking him off his horse. Kyle dismounted and prepared himself to strike with a silver lance. Orson was doing the same thing only he stood differently, he looked weakened. Kyle charged straight into Orson, who was unable to move, knocking him down and killing him.

"What happened?" Forde asked, "Orson wasn't fit for fighting! Why did Grado make him."

"I've found the answer to that question, and the reason for his treachery," Ephraim answered from behind Caellach, who jumped back again in shock. He thought to himself, _I wish people would stop doing that._

Ephraim lead the group into another room, where Caellach saw a young woman who he didn't recognise.

"Isn't she…" Forde started.

"Orson's wife?" Kyle finished.

"Her body, control by dark magic. Disgraceful." Ephraim answered, "but who would do such a…"

Caellach figured it out, "Riev."

"Who?"

"The Blood Beryl. A creepy light magic user. He's capable of quite a lot, and seems to lack standards. I'm certain it's him. But this is unforgivable." He noticed everyone looking at him but didn't care, "I will fight him again and this time… I'll kill him!"

**End of chapter.**

I think this ones shorter, which I apologise for. I'll update when I can (I was meant to do this a fortnight ago but landed myself with no time.


End file.
